A Very Long Prologue
by Shivera
Summary: Voldie tried a ritual to summon demons, but got it wrong. The result is 4 souls taking over the bodies of 4 unborn wizards. Harry Potter, Neville Longbottem, Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy? Er, no. Try Cho Hakkai, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo and Genjyo Sanzo
1. The Ritual

Sum: HPXSaiyuki. Voldemort attempted a ritual, only he got it wrong and the result is four souls taking over the bodies of four unborn wizards. Harry Potter, Neville Longbottem, Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy? Er, not so much. Try Cho Hakkai, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo and Genjyo Sanzo.

* * *

The Ritual

Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, smirked as he looked on the ritual circle. Tonight he would summon four demon warriors, place them in four loyal but unremarkable Death Eaters, and use them to take over first England, and then the world.

Cho Hakkai; Thousand slayer and the liquid lord.

Son Goku; The Great Sage and earth soul.

Sha Gojyo; the hanyo, a master of smoke and air.

Genjyo Sanzo; another Thousand slayer, the lord of fire and lighting.

With these four at his command, Lord Voldemort would rule all.

"We shall begin."

The chanting started, it would open a gate to the neither world through which the spirits could be summoned. If it worked.

It worked. The gate opened, and the spirits answered.

Four orbs. One was composed of clear water and black oil, the next a mix of stone, soil and tiny chunks of metal, the third a swirling orb of wind and smoke, and the last an ever shifting ball of black flames and blue/white lightning.

Voldemort smiled triumphantly… and it all went wrong.

The orb of lightning and fire touched that of oil and water. A second later the ritual circle went up in flames, which spread fast due to an unnatural wind, and the casters found themselves under attack by electrically charged whips made out of water.

One of the casters fell, sizzling, the magic collapsed with an audible thump. The orbs vanished.

Lord Voldemort screamed his fury into the night sky.

xxxxxxx

Four children, one due in just four months, another just conceived, all touched by fate.

_-Let me in. I'll protect you.-_

They had hosts, and forms. They would live again…

Gods have mercy on any that stood in their way.

xxxxxxxx

_Two years later. Halloween _

"Lily, take Harry and run!"

"Out of the way, foolish girl."

"Not Harry! Please, not Harry!"

There was green light, and a body hit the floor.

Harry Potter watched the snake man though gave green eyes, the same green as his mothers.

Voldemort looked him over, sneered, and cast the killing curse. It bounced straight off the energy wall that had appeared before the child and hit him in the chest.

Voldemorts body crumbled, and his shade fled.

Harry watched with eyes that seemed much too old for his face. He didn't seem to notice that he was bleeding slowly from a cut over his right eyebrow. A simple flowing line, like those used to represent water.

xxxxxxxx

Bellatrix Lestange, her husband and his brother were torturing the Longbottems. She laughed delightedly at their agonised screams.

"NO! BAD!"

The child's shout was unimportant. The stone spikes that erupted from the floor weren't as one of them went though her husbands' chest.

Swearing a blue streak, Bellatrix fled, taking her brother-in-law with her.

When Alice Longbottem got up, she found a corpse and her beloved son watching her with worried golden eyes. He didn't seem to be aware of the jagged cut on his left cheek that was bleeding slowly and looked rather like a mountain range.

xxxxxxxx

Death eaters were attacking the Burrow, and though Mr and Mrs Weasly were fighting like tigers they really needed some help.

Their youngest son had escaped the room he'd been locked in, leaving his tiny sister with his brothers, and was headed for the kitchen. He got there in time to see a cutting curse aimed at his mother, and reacted on instinct.

"NO!"

Blades of wind flashed across the room, beheading one Death Eater and taking limbs off two others.

Once Molly and Arthur had subdued the rest of their attackers they turned, and saw their youngest son sitting in the doorway.

His cinnamon eyes were stern, and blood was trickling from two cuts on his right cheek that drifted from cheekbone to jaw. A breeze made of blood.

xxxxxxx

Malfoy manor was quiet, and dark. The heir to this rather foreboding house was wandering the halls, as he had been inclined to do ever since he learned to walk, without fear. He wasn't scared of the dark. No one could find you in the dark, which suited him just fine as he was currently watching his parents fighting and didn't want to be seen.

"He's far too young!"

"It's an excellent match."

"They've never even meet, we should at lest find out if they can get along-"

"Enough! My decision is final! Do not defy me!"

"He's my son and I have a right-"

"Crucio!"

Draco Malfoy lost his temper. He did not love his farther, and his farther did not love him, taking it as a personal insult that his son didn't look like him. It didn't seem to matter that with the golden hair of Narcissas mother, the features of Lucius's mother and amazing purple/blue eyes that where a little like his Aunt Bellatrix's Draco was going to be a beauty. Lucius had wanted a clone, and had been furious when he realised he wasn't going to get one. Narcissa had raised her son with no help from the man she had married, and Draco loved her immensely.

So when she was hurt the reaction was swift and violent.

A whiplash of white fire removed Luciuses right arm at the elbow. The severed arm turned to ash.

"Don't. Hurt. My. Mother."

Lucius snarled, kicked his wife and headed for the child in the doorway. About halfway there he was struck by lightning and fried instantly.

Draco tottered around his fathers smoking corpse, and plopped down by his mother.

His strange twilight eyes were unreadable, and he gave no reaction to the blood dripping down his face from the five pointed star cut into his forehead.

* * *

Re-posting these chapters, with the typos fixed.


	2. Significant Events for 7 Year Olds, 1

Sum: HPXSaiyuki. Voldemort attempted a ritual, only he got it wrong and the result is four souls taking over the bodies of four unborn wizards. Harry Potter, Neville Longbottem, Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy? Er, not so much. Try Cho Hakkai, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo and Genjyo Sanzo.

alyabunny: Cheers

* * *

Significant Events For 7 Year Olds 1

_Weasly and Longbottom_

Ronald Weasly was standing on one leg and staring vacantly into space. It was something he did often and might have made him a target for pranks, but he also had excellent reflexes and so was left alone, except for when Luna joined him but that didn't count.

It wasn't the only reason Ron was different from the rest of his family. The deep red hair, strange reddish brown eyes and the scars on his right cheek marked him out from the rest of the Weaslys. His parents loved him anyway, not giving a damn about the little differences.

Ron treated them with the intense love of someone who knows the dark side of family life, and is suitably grateful to not have to endue it again.

But that didn't mean he was going to hang around when his mother went into a cooking frenzy. Guests were coming and Molly Weasly was turning out enough to feed an army.

_-Goku would have adored her…-_

Ron blinked, shook his head and fell over as the sharp movement caused him to lose his balance.

"Ow…"

"Ron! The Longbottoms are here, come and meet them!"

Unwilling to risk the wrath of his mother, Ron got up and walked into the kitchen.

A tall, pretty lady with sad eyes, a stern looking older woman and a boy about his own age with messy chestnut hair, a scar shaped like a mountain range on his left cheek and caramel eyes…

Ron blinked, staring at the boy, -_Goku-, _in vague amazement.

"Yo, monkey…"

"Don't call me a monkey ya damn cockroach!"

Ron/Gojyo laughed for the first time since his return to the land of the living, and bolted. He wasn't going to try talking to Goku around that much food.

xxxxxxxx

Neville/Goku was somewhere between insane laughter and bursting into tears.

Gojyo was here. He wasn't alone, oh thank any deity around, he wasn't alone… But it wasn't Sanzo. He couldn't hear Sanzo, and the quiet scared him.

As soon as they were out of view, Goku pulled his redheaded friend into a tight hug, burying his face in the taller boys shoulder.

"I-I thought you'd gotten caught! I thought I was alone again! I thought-!"

Gojyo bopped him on the head.

"Don't be dumb monkey. We're too stubborn to get caught, an' you have a family now."

"Mmmm. It's weird. Mum cries at nigh when she thinks I'm asleep 'cause Dad's in a loony ward. Grandma's okay, I guess, but she cries sometimes to, and she doesn't like me gardening" Goku stepped away from his friend and petted a bush absently. "She wants me to be just like Dad before he went crazy. But I'm me, I can't be him."

"Oh man, that's a bummer. What happened to your dad?"

"He got tortured by death eaters until he went doolaly. I killed one of them though, they think it was accidental magic."

"Yeah? Me to, minus the doolaly parent."

Goku turned, and gently touched the scars on Gojyo's cheek. Gojyo nodded and returned the gesture. Goku nodded. The hands dropped again.

It was on of those moments of perfect understanding. They'd had them before, but never together. Goku sometimes totally got what Sanzo was thinking about. Gojyo understood Hakkai when the green eyed healer let him. God's knew that Sanzo and Hakkai always understood each other, never really agreed, but they understood to an almost frightening degree.

Goku and Gojyo had never totally understood each other before. They did now.

"Ron Weasly. Please to meet you."

"Neville Longbottem, and like wise."

* * *

Just one more...


	3. Significant Events for 7 Year Olds, 2

Sum: HPXSaiyuki. Voldemort attempted a ritual, only he got it wrong and the result is four souls taking over the bodies of four unborn wizards. Harry Potter, Neville Longbottem, Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy? Er, not so much. Try Cho Hakkai, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo and Genjyo Sanzo.

Neagh24: Ta-dah! It's fixed.

digisammiegirl: Thank you

Kazukimi: Thank you.

Olaf74: Thanks

Holysinner5572: That's nice to know.

FallenHope-Angel: Thank you

LightDarkandChaos: Ain't ti just

MoonPrincess623: Ron didn't seem to fit as Goku. I like this way.

Furionknight: You must have read the rest then.

* * *

Significant Events for 7 Year Olds 2

_Potter and Malfoy_

It was common knowledge among the darker side of pure blood society that the heirs of 3 of their rich families were just a bit bonkers.

Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. Otherwise known as Flare, Yuki and Indigo for reasons known only to themselves. The trio had been fast friend from the first time they meet, having bonded over the horrendous stupidity of their peers and the fact that none of them thought like normal people.

Yuki viewed the world as a big game that she was determined to win, she had a decidedly odd set of morals as well, even for a rich, dark pureblood.

Flares morals were also weird, perhaps due to the frequent deaths of his stepfathers, and considered it his purpose in life to have as much fun as possible.

Indigo's morals were just as strange as those of his friends, if not stranger, and he had made it his mission to befriend everyone's house elves. He had also turned much of the Malfoy estates into nature reserves, and spent too much time with the fey that had taken up residence in the forests for anyone to be comfortable with.

All this considered, Narcissa Black-Snape shouldn't have been so surprised to return from her daughter's nursery school to find Yuki and Flare panicking because Indigo had been cased through the floo by the 'Huffelpuff Marshmallow Man'.

That didn't stop her staring at them blankly for a while, then swearing in French before contacting Severus Snape, her husband of 4 years, father of her 3 year old and godfather to the missing Indigo.

The snarky potions master was one of the very few adults that understood the trio somewhat, and due to the bond between godparent and godchild should be able to find Indigo with a minimum of fuss.

xxxxxxxx

Indigo/Genjyo Sanzo had always been something of a trouble magnet, but he was almost completely certain that the appearance of the Huffelpuff Marshmallow man was not his fault. His having gone through the floo was, but why the hell was he in a blocked of fireplace? He'd been aiming for Sev.

And more importantly, was the animated marshmallow going to come after him?

The question was swiftly answered when a _fwump_ing noise and the weird groan of the marshmallow man came from above his head.

Indigo panicked, slammed his hands against the block and sent a heartfelt scream of _Move, damn it! _into the cool metal via his magic.

The electric fire hit the opposite wall with a violent _claanngg _and Indigo tumbled out of the fireplace in a messy pile of awkwardly long limbs and long golden hair. He was currently in that stage of development that normally hits during puberty and gives you arms and legs that were a bit to long for your body until it's over, and makes you look like a young foal.

But it clearly didn't hinder Indigo in the slightest as he rolled to his feet with the ease of one who had done this a thousand times and headed for the nearest source of chi.

Normal people getting involved could not end well.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter/Cho Hakkai had already been in trouble, but when the loud clang came from the sitting room his aunt lost it, and swung the frying pan at him. It was practically the only time she touched the thing; he'd been doing all the cooking for a year now.

Fixing the woman with the unnerving stare that had gotten him his own room, Harry waited for pain.

It never came. The pan glowed red hot, and Petunia dropped it with an agonised scream before it came within a foot of Harry's head.

_-That wasn't me!- _Harry had been able to make things happen by wishing hard for as long as he could remember. But this wasn't his work.

The chi in the doorway finally registered, and Harry turned to see a boy about his own age with tousled shoulder length golden hair, limbs that seemed slightly too long and the most remarkable purple/blue eyes…

"Sanzo?"

Those eyes; defiantly Sanzo's eyes, there was no mistaking that look, even if there was some of the Merciful Goddesses deep blue and crooked humour in them now; shifted to him and a smile lit up the boys face.

"Hakkai."

It might have become a touching moment, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Vernon Dursly, with his beach ball of a son, and a weird groan from the living room.

"Who the bloody hell are you? What's that thing? PETUNIA?"

"Oh shit, it got though." muttered Sanzo, spinning on one foot and backing into the kitchen, eyes fixed on the 7 foot, person shaped, squishy looking thing that was standing in the sitting room and groaning.

"What is it?" asked Hakkai, eyeing the thing and pulling a long knife from the block on the side.

"The Huffelpuff Marshmallow Man." Sanzo sounded just the slightest bit guilty.

Hakkai turned slightly and gave him a 'Look'.

Sanzo shook his head.

"It's one of those things that cannot be explained. You had to be there."

"Marshmallow?" asked the beach ball.

"Yeah." replied Sanzo absently.

"Yummy!" Dudley charged, and was swallowed up by the huge lump of animated sugary goodness.

Vernon Dursly bellowed in fury and went after his son.

Hakkai and Sanzo exchanged the looks that Gojyo had long ago proclaimed a form of psychic communication, turned as one and ran for it.

Having left the house and barricaded the doors with garden implements, the duo paused to get a good look at each other.

Hakkai saw a pretty boy with the bone structure of a future beauty, golden hair that reached past his shoulders and clothing with the comfortable elegance of hinted wealth.

Sanzo saw a boy with startlingly green eyes, the cheekbones of a supermodel, clothes that were several sizes to big and hair with the tousled look the teenaged males spent hours trying for.

Hakkai smiled brightly and offered his hand.

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."

"Draco Malfoy." replied Sanzo, taking the proffered hand. "But only to people I don't like, call me Indigo. Seriously Harry Potter?"

"Seriously, is that significant?"

"Very much so. Magic is real and you're famous. So nice that I'm not the one with a target on my forehead this time."

"No, you have a 5 pointed star, an upside down star at that."

Sanzo/Indigo gave him a smirk that was a wicked blend of amusement, sweetness and mischievous evil, and Hakkai couldn't help but laugh.

xxxxxxx

When Severus Snape came to get his godson, who was also his stepson, he found the boy talking to Harry bloody Potter, glowing with some nameless joy and dissecting an enormous marshmallow while a whale of a boy howled from inside it.

Damn. No Potter baiting for him.

* * *

There, done, and hopefully no more typos


End file.
